A Band Called Crimson
by Forever Raining
Summary: When Bella joined Edward, Jasper and Emmett's garage band they never expected to become famous. Now that they are caught up in the public eye will they stay together or will the fame break apart their friendship and a band called Crimson. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, well I have to admit I was a little intimidated to try to write a Twilight fanfic. There are alot of great writers on here so I can only hope that this will still be up to Twilight standard. Also I haven't read all the stories on here so hopefully this isn't to close to anyone elses story. I can guarantee you though that this story will definitely have some twists in it. It definitely isn't your average fluff story. Unfortunately I don't own Twilight. This is an All-Human story.**

_September 24, 2006_

_BPOV_

"So, how are the tryouts going?" I asked as I plunked myself down next to Emmett on the couch.

"How do you think?" Edward sighed. He was sitting in an armchair with his feet propped up on an old milk crate skimming through a pile of papers.

I slowly drug my eyes away from Edwards perfect figure and skimmed over the rest of the people in the garage stopping to rest on Emmett. Even with his football player build he was still having trouble pulling the top off of the root beer bottle he was holding.

"God just give it here already" Jasper said holding his hand out for the bottle.

"What, are you saying I'm to stupid to open this by myself!"

"Well you are the one who's been sitting there trying to pull off a twist cap for the past half an hour now." A slight smirk was slowly appearing across Jasper's lips as he said this.

"Guys this is useless! We are never going to find a guitarist at this rate." Edward threw the pile of papers down and started pacing the length of the garage.

"Edward calm down we still have two weeks to find one"

"Jasper, our audition is in two weeks we need to find a new guitarist now so they can learn our songs."

"Why don't you let me audition?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Jasper, Edward and Emmett all turned to face me with shocked expressions on their face. It was Emmett who regained control of his body first.

"Bella, you never keep secrets from us why didn't you tell us you could play the guitar."

"I was afraid of what you guys would say" I looked down at the floor as I managed to mumble out the words. I could already feel the heat creeping up my cheeks.

I've been friends with Emmett, Jasper and Edward ever since the third grade. I was walking over to my favorite tree during recess with a book clutched safely in my hands when I heard Mike Newton screaming at some kid who ran into him. I wandered over with the other kids who were all trying to anxiously find out what was going on. The new kid was standing in front of Mike apologizing profusely but Mike wasn't even listening to him. "You idiot, why don't you just go back to where you came from." At this I punched Mike right in the nose. He narrowed his eyes and glared at me for a second wiping the blood away with his left hand before muttering "freak" under his breath. He turned on his heel and strutted away the group of kids following in his wake.

The new kid turned to me and stuck out his head giving me a breathtaking crooked smile.

"I'm Edward."

"Isabella but please call me Bella."

His smile only grew larger at this and we walked back to school eagerly discussing our science lab for the day. Eventually Edward introduced me to his brother Emmet and I introduced him to my friend Jasper and soon it became the four of us surviving our way through middle school and now high school.

In 9th grade Edward, Jasper and Emmett started a band, Crimson. Emmett was on drums, Jasper on bass and Edward sang. They held auditions for a main guitarist and a guy named Ryan made the cut. The guys become so obsessed with the band that I started to feel left out. I begged Charlie to let me take guitar lessons. Over the last two years I had become pretty good but I never told the guys because I still felt like I wasn't a good enough player for them. Crimson became so popular around Forks and Port Angeles that they got an audition with a record company in Seattle for two weeks from now. Of course this is when Ryan had the perfect timing of telling the guys he was moving and couldn't stay in the band. So now they had two weeks to find a guitarist.

"Bella, why would you be afraid of what we would say?" I snapped my eyes up from the spot on the floor I was currently examining to be met by a pair of deep green eyes staring back at me.

"I was just scared Edward."

"Well this is great" Emmett boomed "Bella already knows all our songs. Grab a guitar Bella and lets see what you got."

I laughed glad the serious atmosphere was gone. I stood up and grabbed Ryan's old guitar from the couch and started playing the very first song the guys wrote. I examined their expressions as I played getting a little ego boost as I saw giant smiles start to break out on their faces.

"This is so awesome! You're in Bella"

"Thanks Jasper"

"Alright you guys lets start practicing we only have two weeks you know" Edward tried to look serious but it wasn't working as the four of us were all sitting there with big goofy smiles on our faces.

I couldn't help but think this was how it was suppose to be the four amigos back together again.

Two weeks later we were sitting in front of Carlisle Cullen, CEO of Cullen Records. We played a quick set for him and then held our breaths while we waited for him to talk. He stared us down for a second and then smiled.

"I haven't seen a group of kids with as much raw talent as you guys in years. You guys are unique and not only can you sing and play but you have the looks and personality to match it. Lets get you signed so you can start recording."

And that was the start of the rest of lives. We signed our names and off we went to start our future.

**So leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! And now here is chapter 2.**

_Present Day_

_BPOV_

My father used to tell me that fame changes people, that soon even their own family won't recognize them. Well if that what was the case why was I sitting on the Ellen show looking like a god darn tomato!

"So Bella, Crimson's self titled debut has topped all of the Billboard charts and we now hear your about to start touring is that correct?"

"Yes we are actually leaving to start our tour tomorrow, its going to be 153 days on a tour bus with 3 of my best friends, we still can't believe how fast this is all happening."

"Speaking of your other three members what's it like working with the three hottest guys to ever reach the music industry?"

_Hot? Obviously they've never seen them after one of their infamous hot dog contests. _"I couldn't think of any other guys I would want to do this with, we really do work well together. I mean Emmett is like one giant goofball he provides a lot of our comic relief when we're up all night writing new songs, Jasper is always calm, he could probably calm down a room full of rowdy teenagers just by walking in, and Edward is the serious one he keeps us all in line."

"So is there any romantic interest in your life since all this started?"

Crap, I could feel the heat radiating off my face again. "Umm, no there isn't anyone right now, besides it would be kinda hard with me and the rest of Crimson heading out on tour soon."

_But oh how I wish there was. Truth is there is someone but its a completely one-sided relationship. But what am I suppose to do about it. "Hey Edward, well you see for the past three years now every time I've walked into the same room as you I've basically wanted to jump your bones." Well maybe I'm not that crazy but there have been days._

"Well thanks for talking to us Bella, after our break here we'll be talking to Shia LaBeouf about the new Transformers movie." Ellen's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I quickly stood up from the chair I was currently occupying and shook her hand.

"That was a great segment Bella, good luck on your tour and we'll have to get you along with the rest of the members to come back on when your return."

"That would be great Ellen!" I quickly walked off the set to where our body guard Aro was raiding the buffet table.

"Good job, Bella. The boys will be proud."

"Thanks Aro, lets go home." He quickly snatched a bear claw off the table, shoved it in his mouth and pulled out the keys to the Range Rover all in one fluid movement. He held out his arm and I gladly took it as he led the way to the back door.

"You ready?" Aro asked with one hand already on the doorknob.

"Just open it." I laughed and put on a large smile as Aro swung open the door.

I could hear the screams before I actually saw the crowd. As I turned the corner the group of girls – with a few guys thrown in – exploded with noise. "Bella, you are so awesome!" , "We love Crimson", "Can you get me Edward's phone number?" I lost my calm posture at this one. I broke into a laughing fit and turned to face the girl.

"I'll do you one better here's two backstage passes to our Chicago concert. Edward usually takes the third dressing room on the right."

The girl looked up at me and pulled me into a huge hug. Aro started to walk over up but I quickly waved him away. "Oh my god, like thank you so like much."

She grabbed her friends hand and they ran off their atrocious blonde dye jobs swinging behind them. I mingled for a while and signed some autographs before hopping in the passenger seat next to Aro.

"You do know Edward is going to kill you for that."

I smiled "I know but then were would the band be."

We pulled up to the Hilton – Burbank where we were then quickly ushered through the side door and up a service elevator.

"I feel like some secret agent infiltrating the evil lair." Aro turned to me and laughed.

"I don't think many agents infiltrate a lair in a cocktail dress and heels."

"Hey, I did not choose to wear this I would have been just as happy to wear jeans to the show."

He laughed again and opened the door to the hotel suite. It was a modest 6 bedroom suite, with a fireplace and a gourmet kitchen. Psh, who was I kidding this place was awesome! Emmett discovered it had a 54 inch drop down TV screen the first night here and the boys had been playing video games ever since. In fact thats where they still were when I walked in.

"Oh wrong move there Eddie boy I'm right behind you now."

"You call me Eddie boy again and your going to die in real life too Emmett."

"Bring it on."

"Don't you guys ever do something besides playing Halo all day." Three heads turned to look at me.

Jasper reached me first and pulled me into a hug. "Bella your back, how did it go?"

"It went great, I mean I only get interrogated about hanging out with the three hottest guys in every interview I do now" I used finger quotes around the three hottest guys.

"Well hey you can't blame them I mean we are hot." I smacked Emmet on the arm and he then proceeded to chase me around the room.

"Hey if you ruin my dress your going to be owing me some serious money." Emmet stopped and stared blankly at me for a moment. I broke out into giggles. "No seriously burn this thing I don't ever want to wear it again."

"I like the dress" A velvety voice behind me intervened.

I turned around to face Edward. _I thought I was the only one who blushed. _"Thanks Edward."

"Hey I'm ordering pizza is that alright with you guys." Aro's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Yeah get anchovies."

"Ew Emmett thats gross, you know no one else eats those."

"Thats why I do it, I get the pizza to myself."

Three sharp knocks on the door could be heard in the room. Still laughing I ran to answer it. Carlisle strode into the room followed by three guys maybe 2 years older than the rest of us.

"Hey Carlisle, what up?" Edward said as he, Jasper and Emmet walked up behind me.

"I wanted to introduce you to the band thats going to be opening for you on tour, New Moon. This is Quil, Embry and Jacob."

**Hmm... well this should be interesting. Next chapter has alot of Bella and Edward. I wanted to get this story started before I brought in that. I'm not going to hold chapters hostage for reviews but they are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I was bored so you guy's get two chapters today! Also I'm so glad some of you are putting this story on alert but I would also like some reviews because those really make my day**.

I was clad completely in black sneaking my way up a service staircase. Quickly I raised my night vision goggles up to my eyes and scanned the hallway. I heard a slight buzzing in my ear, "Security system shutting down in 3..2...1, system shut down." I took this as my cue and darted into the hallway quickly making my way into room 476. I spotted the silver suitcase and grabbed it off the table. A shrill alarm pierced the air. "Fudge" I mumbled under my breath. I spun around and darted to the staircase. I was almost there when a man with bronze hair and striking green eyes ran in front of the door. "Isabella" He smirked.

"No, you'll never take me alive!" I bolted straight up in my bed and I took in my surroundings. I was in the hotel room and my alarm clock was still piercing the air with its shrill scream. I quickly shut it down and observed the man god standing next to my bed.

"So I'll never take you alive huh?" He mocked.

I threw my pillow at him. "Shut up."

"So why are we up at this ungodly hour again." I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were shining with excitement.

"Silly Bella I would think you would remember when our own band is going on tour"

"Yes, how stupid of me to forget that we had to leave at 3 in the fudging morning for this."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Fudging?"

"I'm trying to cut down on the curse words, living with you three guys has completely corrupted me."

"So you chose fudging?" I could see his shoulders shaking with the laugh he was trying to hold back.

"You know what, just get out of my room so we can leave already."

"Fine I'll let you get on with your glorious fudging morning then." I shot daggers at his back until the door closed and broke my eye contact with him. _Well I happen to like fudging. _I quickly changed and shoved my pajamas into my bag. I picked it up and threw it over my shoulder and walked into the kitchen where Aro was making scrambled eggs.

"Morning Bella."

"Morning Aro," I slid onto a stool next to Jasper and quickly devoured the plate of eggs in front of me.

"Man we need to get Bella in on our hot dog eating contests." Emmett yawned from the doorway of his room.

"No thank you. It's not the contest that bothers me its more what happens to you guys afterwards." I stood up and put my plate away and turned to my three friends.

"You guys ready?"

I was met with a chorus of "Heck yes", so we grabbed our bags and walked out the door.

After Aro cleared the lobby and had our bags loaded in the bus we decided to walk out the front door which was swarmed with fans wanting to see us off. We threw open the doors to a rush of screams and walked down the sidewalk. We talked with the fans for a while till Aro ushered us onto the bus. Emmett, Jasper and I sat down at the little table and started talking till we realized Edward was missing.

The door to the bus slammed open and Edward rushed in one jacket less than he started.

"Some girl grabbed my jacket and wouldn't let go. I ended up just giving it to her." Edwards green eyes were wide and frantic. He sat down next to Jasper and sighed "Girls are vicious man, vicious."

"Oh that reminds me" I nearly sang with happiness, "I gave some of your number one fans some backstage passes to our Chicago stop."

His eyes were cold as they turned toward me "You didn't." He nearly growled the words out at me.

"Oh they were such lovely ladies too, I think you'll like them." My voice was still sickening sweet sounding.

"Isabella"

"Yes Edward"

"Run"

I was out of my seat and halfway to the bathroom in the back of the bus before the word left his mouth. I looked back to see Emmett holding Edward back trying not to die with laughter. Jasper was already on the floor gasping for breath when I walked back toward them.

Edward glared at me for a second longer and then broke out into laughter himself.

"Watch your back Bella."

"Note taken," I smiled at him, "So what are we going to do for 4 hours."

"Hm," Emmet tapped his chin in thought, "I say it's time for some poker."

Four hours later and 60 dollars richer I walked off the bus behind Jasper and headed into our hotel room. Carlisle was waiting in the kitchen.

"Alright you guys this is it, you are to report to the arena at noon. If you want to avoid the fans there should be a worker who will let you in through door 6. I'll see you there and remember." He glared at Emmett, "don't do anything stupid tonight."

"Okay, we'll see you there Carlisle" Edward smiled and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm heading to bed, I don't want to fall asleep on stage tomorrow."

I turned around and walked into my room. After a quick shower I slid under the covers and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

This morning I actually woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and eagerly pranced out of my room into the living room. I pulled my baby blue Gibson out of its case and ran a finger down the polish. _I can't believe we actually made it this far._

Before I knew it we were all packed up and heading out to the bus. The ride over was quiet mainly because of our nerves. We knocked on door 6 and were quickly ushered to dressing rooms having clothes shoved into our arms. A young Asian women walked up to me and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Angela, I am going to be kinda like a personal assistant to you throughout this tour, anything you need just ask me."

I shook her hand and smiled, "I'm Bella and don't worry about me I'm pretty low maintenance."

She smiled and looked at her watch, "Well Bella you needed to be in makeup five minutes ago so lets go."

By the time I was all done they had dressed me in dark blue skinny jeans with a light blue top and put on more kinds of makeup than I even knew existed on my face.

It wasn't until five that I was able to see the rest of the guys again. I walked into Jasper's dressing room to see the three of them all surrounding a box of pizza. I sat down next to them and this time it wasn't quiet. Emmett cracked some jokes and the atmosphere became light and happy once again. At six Carlisle poked his head in.

"Alright you guys get ready you on in 30."

We walked out of the room and grabbed our instruments heading to the stage. I could hear an announcer on the other side of the curtain.

"And now I present you, CRIMSON!"

The curtain rose and in that second I had one thought, _Somewhere in the US their old band member Ryan is crying._

**The next chapter is definitely my favorite. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter. This chapter was longer but I decided to split it up into two. One of my reviewers asked if Alice and Rosalie will be in the story and all I have to say to that is keep reading. :)**

Now normally I'm not one of those type of people that like to get all poetic and mushy in my thoughts but something about being here up on stage truly was magical. During the second song I glanced back at Emmett to see him banging away on the drums with a huge smile plastered across his face. I could see my own face projected on a 50 foot screen with my smile nearly identical to Emmett's, but the most amazing sight though was watching Edward sing. He was hugging the microphone close to his body and you could see a look of pure joy etched onto his face. _I can see why almost every teenage girl is in love with him. _When the concert ended and we were back in the hallways behind the stage we could still hear the screams of the fans echoing throughout the arena. We walked into my dressing room and plopped down on the couch fanning ourselves with our hands.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! Did you hear those screams, I have never felt so alive in my life!"

"Yeah Emmett, judging by those signs in the front row I'm pretty sure you have quite a few marriage proposals to pick from." I gave him flirty eyes at this statement.

"Yeah I think I was giving Edward a run for his money there."

"In your dreams Emmett."

"Guys your both wrong at last count it was Emmett 15, Edward 20 and me 325," Jasper managed to choke out between laughs, "But in all honesty I think Bella beat the three of us combined."

I quickly sobered up from my laughing fit at the first part of his statement.

"Wait..what?"

"Oh come on Bella you can't honestly expect us to believe you didn't see your own personal cheering section on the left side of the arena."

"Oh yeah," Emmet said through a mouth full of cold pizza, "I couldn't even look to the left with out seeing Bella's face on dozens of guy's chests."

I let my hair fall in front of my face to cover the blush that was growing rapidly on my cheeks. I snuck a quick glance at Edward to see him staring bintently at a spot on the wall. Thankfully I was spared from trying to think up a response by Aro knocking on the door.

"Hey you guys ready to go, we need to load up the bus now if we want to get to Chicago by Saturday afternoon."

"Yeah we're ready."

I gave a quick wave goodbye to Angela as I walked down the hall next to Emmett and Eward.

"On the road again, Just can't wait to get on the road again." Emmett broke into a highly off tune imitation of Willie Nelson's singing voice.

I gave Emmett a quick smack on the shoulder before looking up at him and grinning.

"And that my dear Emmett is why Edward is our lead singer."

-------

We soon learned that there are only so many things to do on a tour bus. After multiple rounds of poker, 20 questions and truth or dare, I was sitting at the small table listening to the radio while watching the boys play Halo once again.

"You are currently listening to 100.7. It is now 5:15 so it's time for our daily concert giveaways. Today we have two backstage passes to the Seattle stop on Crimson's debut tour. If you can answer 3 questions about the band correct the passes are all yours. Call in at 1-800-563-7392."

"Hey you guys come here they are giving away passes to our tour." I anxiously waved the guys over to the table. They gave a sad long look towards the TV screen before walking over to the table.

"Alright we're back. If you can answer the next 3 questions correctly the passes are all yours"

I could hear a high pitch feminine squeal come out of the radio. "Alright, I'm ready."

"What is the full name of Crimson's guitarist?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." I don't even think half a second had passed since he said the question.

"Correct, how old is each band member?"

"Jasper Whitlock – 18 , Emmet Masen – 19, Bella Swan – 18 and Edward Masen – 18."

"Good job, now for your final question. In what grade did all the band member's meet?"

I could hear her frantically discussing with another girl before her voice became loud and clear once again.

"They met in the 3rd grade."

"That's correct now tell us your name and who you are bringing with you."

"I'm Alice Brandon and I'm bringing Rosalie Hale and we're going to see Crimson!"

**In the next chapter I plan on really introducing the Jacob character. I was thinking that it might almost be better in Edward's Point of view but I'm not to sure. Just tell me in a review if you would rather see it in Bella or Edward's POV. Also I said in the first chapter that Emmett and Edward were brothers so that's why their names are both Masen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I apologize about the wait I had a huge Biology exam to study for. I really want to thank my reviewers** weaknessisour-strength and addict to reading **without you guys I would have no reviews at all. On that note to those who have my story on alert can you please leave me a review so I know how I am doing. Thank you and here is Chapter 5.**

We arrived in Chicago a little after ten that evening. Once our bus had been parked behind the studio I grabbed my jacket with the intention of stretching my legs by walking around the studio for a little bit. I hadn't been walking for even five minutes when I heard footsteps coming up quickly behind me. I slowly reached into my pocket trying not to draw attention to myself and snatched the key to the bus out my pocket. I wrapped my fist around the base and continued to walk on in a steady pace ready to use the key as a weapon if necessary. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and spun around my fist held high.

"Whoa Bella, I didn't mean to scare you. Remember me Jacob from New Moon," he phrased the last part of his statement like a question.

I let out the breath I had been holding and took a few deep mouthfuls of air before answering him.

"Yeah Jacob, sorry I just heard footsteps and I didn't know who it was."

"Hey no problem I was just coming out here to see why a beautiful young lady like yourself was walking all alone in front of our trailer at this hour. You know if you wanted to get my attention you could of just knocked on the door." He gave me a sly smirk at this.

_Well aren't you just a confident little bastard._

"Well this beautiful young lady likes to take walks either alone or with the presence of a gentleman by her side and seeing as there aren't any gentlemen out here at this hour, I'm walking alone." I shot back bitterly.

He leaned down and spoke into my ear, "I can be a gentleman if I want to be but I find it's much more exciting not to be one."

I pretended not to hear him and continued on.

"Besides if I was trying to attract a guys attention don't you think I would have been pacing outside of Edward's trailer, he is after all the hottest man in the music industry."

"Please I could run circles around that guy."

"Then why are you trying to mimic his style," I pointed to his carefully disheveled hair, " your following Edward's trends just like a dog follows his master."

He gave me an evil glare for a moment before once again bending down to speak in my ear.

"I can do everything better than your precious little Edward Isabella and I do mean everything."

I could feel goosebumps forming on my arm and is he said this.

"Someday Isabella you will be knocking on my door to begging me to prove it to you."

With that statement he turned around and walked back into his trailer. I stood there for a moment before walking off in the direction of my trailer not bothering to looks behind me. Because if I had I might of seen a telltale flash of bronze hair as he retreated around the corner.

I spent some time alone in my trailer the next morning opting to read a few books instead of taking place in the paint ball war outside. Normally I was all for hitting people with paint balls but today I felt like doing something a little bit quieter. It seemed like it had been ages since I had curled up with a good book. Around 3 o'clock Jasper poked his head around my door and said it was time to start getting ready for tonight's concert. It wasn't until I had walked in the door with Jasper that I remembered why Edward was dreading going to Chicago.

Two blonde haired teenage girls went flying down the hallway and attacked Edward with a giant hug. Edward was standing about three feet in front of us with two girls hanging onto his arms for dear life. His eyes met mine with a quick pleading glance but before I could even be sure it happened the emotion in his eyes flickered.

The same sly smile that Jacob had on his face now spread across Edward's but somehow on Edward's face it only made him look more appealing. He pulled both girls closer to his body and wrapped an arm around each of their waists. He looked me straight in the eye one more time before turning around and walking down the hallway.

And at that the green eyed monster within me nearly jumped clear out of my body to go running down the hall after him.

**Well... what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so happy right now. I got a good number of reviews so I decided to put the next chapter up early. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really did make my day. And now Chapter 6.**

_Tanya and Lauren. Lauren and Tanya._ Oh, how I already loathed those names. I was sitting on a couch across from Edward and the two girls in question trying to restrain my raw urge to go up to them and bash their faces repeatedly into the glass coffee table. When one of the bimbos let out a girlish giggle at something that Edward said that wasn't even remotely funny I decided to stare Edward down to figure out why the heck we were still putting up with them. After glaring at him for five minutes and still not having him meet my gaze I stood up and walked out the door slamming it loudly behind me.

"Oh hey Bella I was just coming to find you." I nearly collided with Angela as I charged out of Edward's dressing room.

"Yeah I was just talking to Edward and those...those"

"Sluts?" Angela provided for me.

I felt a smile break out on my face. "Exactly."

"Don't worry about it Bella, trust me Edward has better taste than that"

"Why would I even care, it doesn't matter to me who Edward decides to date." I mumbled under my breath. Angela just gave me a small knowing smile then dragged me towards hair and make-up.

After I was done being made "gorgeous" as Angela liked to call it, I decided to avoid Edward and hide out in Jasper's dressing room.

"So let me take a guess, your hiding out from Edward and the girls" Jasper laughed as he walked into his dressing room and saw me sitting on his couch.

"No I just wanted to read and I thought your dressing room had better lighting in it." I tried feebly to lie.

"Sure Bella, you do know that you have a window in your dressing room."

"Um ... the sun was setting?"

"Bella I understand that you didn't want to hang with Edward and the girls I don't care, you can chill here as long as you want." Jasper started to walk out the door.

"Besides Edward probably wanted to be alone anyways, I mean it would be kind of awkward to make out with a girl in front of your best girl friend." Jasper left the room and closed the door behind him.

_Shit._

When eight o'clock rolled around I was standing backstage trying to mentally convince myself Jasper was just joking and Edward wasn't really making out with one of those girls. Unfortunately all of my efforts went completely to waste when I saw Edward walking up to us slightly out of breath and with his even more disheveled than usual. Edward walked straight up to me and gave me the sexiest grin I had ever seen the grace the face of man.

"You ready Bella?"

I couldn't even answer him I was so absorbed in staring at his smile. I slowly raised my eyes up to his own and held in a gasp when I saw his own emerald eyes smoldering back at me.

"Bella?"

"Oh don't tell me Bella decides to go mute on us now. Remember in 6th grade when Bella got called up to the office because she had a doctor's appointment but she thought she was in trouble so she started blabbing to the principle how we started the food fight and landed us in detention for a week."

"I've said I was sorry for that hundreds of times now Emmett." I glared at him.

"Sorry Bella, we are never going to let you live that one down." He gave me one of his famous bear hugs and then we all took our places behind the curtain ready to start the concert.

I was so physically and mentally exhausted by the end of the concert I almost didn't bother to take the effort of coming up with a painful death for Tanya and Lauren as they launched themselves into Edwards arms. Of course I said almost. I even manged to get in a good glare at them to. _Huh, maybe I wasn't as tired as I thought. _

I said my good night's to Emmett and Jasper and headed off to my dressing room to grab my things. I was just about to head out the door when Edward walked in.

"Bella, I want to thank you."

"For what Edward."

"For giving Tanya and Lauren backstage passes to the concert. I um." Edward looked down at the floor then gave me another smoldering gaze.

"You what Edward."

"I gave one of them another backstage pass to our Seattle concert." He had that same smirk on his face Jacob had given me earlier. _What did he want from me?_

"Which one Edward?"

No answer. _Oh god please no._

"Which one." My voice was nearly hysterical now and I could already feel tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Tanya."

**You have to love a homicidal Bella. So tell me what you think. Also I've started the next chapter and its already over 2,000 words so its going to be a long one, hopefully it will be up by Sunday at the latest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I decided to give you this chapter today. It's a nice happy chapter since the next chapter is definitely not. I hope you enjoy it.**

I had a photo shoot with Seventeen to do before we left Chicago. Since I had this in the middle of the day we had decided long ago that we were going to spend three days in the windy city. At the time it seemed like a good idea, now all I wanted to do was hightail it out of here and never come back.

Unfortunately my wish wasn't going to come true as Angela knocked on my door at nine the next morning.

"Bella you need to wake up we have to be at the shoot by ten."

"Alright I'm coming." I wandered around my room trying to find my jeans mumbling some choice words under my breath. I flung the door opened and walked over to Angela's car finding her and Aro already waiting for me.

"What's the matter Bella you look like you have just been drug through the pits of Hell."

_Well I'll say that's a pretty accurate statement._

"I'm fine I just haven't gotten my caffeine fix for the morning." I offered up a weak smile and hopped into the backseat of the car.

The shoot for Seventeen did not help my mood at all. Once we arrived, their hair and makeup stylist Jessica came swooping down and started walking around me in a circle clicking her tongue.

"Well I certainly have a lot to deal with here. We're going to have to use a lot of makeup," She carefully inspected my face no doubt taking in my red and puffy eyes from last night. "Especially around the eyes."

She kept me in the makeup chair for almost an hour and half longer than planned so by the time I reached the photographer he started mumbling things about these "rich and arrogant celebrities always making other people wait on them."

He practically threw me into a chair and started snapping pictures before I was even ready. I can't wait to see how these pictures are going to turn out. _Note to self don't buy a seventeen magazine next month._

When he was done snapping pictures I was herded through a pair of double doors to where one of their reporters was waiting. She introduced herself as Jennifer Klein and immediately started firing off questions. She had lunch delivered to the room and I had one of the best cups of clam chowder I have ever tasted. _Well maybe this day isn't to bad. _After answering questions about my love life and what the band plans to do next I was finally released to go home. I stumbled back to the car and collapsed into the front seat.

"God the boys are so lucky. Every time they do a photo shoot it takes them half as long as this." I vented to Aro and Angela.

"Yeah but the boys don't even look half as pretty as you at the end." Aro elongated the pretty and batted his lashes at me.

I glared at him. "Someday Aro, someday your going to get it."

"Looking forward to it Bella."

When we got back to our bus I walked in and was surprised to see Carlisle sitting at our little dinette table. He looked up when I walked in and gave me a wide smile.

"Hey Bella how did the shoot go?"

"Not bad if you take away the annoying makeup girl, the pmsing photographer and the way to intrusive reporter. So basically if you just took the whole shoot away."

Carlisle let out a deep laugh, "Don't worry Bella you'll get used to it."

"Yeah thats what you said after the first twenty interviews." I grabbed a coke out of the fridge and took the seat across from him.

"Where are the guys?"

"I believe they said they were heading into downtown to take in some sights."

I raised an eyebrow at him, " Without a bodyguard, Aro was with me."

He laughed again, "Do you honestly think I would risk their safety Bella? I sent them with one of New Moon's bodyguards."

"Oh okay then, so what brings you here?"

"Well once the guys get back I want go over the recording schedule for your second album. I was thinking after your tour you guys could take two weeks off then start recording again."

I took a deep swig of my coke while I thought it over. "Well that doesn't sound bad, it would be nice to go back to Forks again."

"Have you guys started writing any new songs yet?"

"Well we've been pretty busy with the tour right now, I've written down a few lines to some songs but I don't have any complete ones yet. I saw Edward working on one yesterday though so I'm not sure if he has anything completed yet."

As I was finishing that statement Edward walked through the door followed closely by Emmett and Jasper who were holding onto each other for support they were laughing so hard. Edward shot them a look and then collapsed into the chair next to me.

"Well speak of the devil and they shall appear." Carlisle said, "What happened to those two?"

"Don't ask." Edward huffed.

"Well you see" Emmett intervened, "Edward here met his number one fan downtown."

"Yeah and she followed us everywhere," Jasper continued, "So to lose her Edward decided to go into a bathroom and ..and," he looked at Emmett and they both started laughing again.

"And what?" I asked but Jasper and Emmett where both laughing so hard now I knew they couldn't hear me.

"And she followed me into the bathroom and stood outside my stall till I came out." Edward rushed out.

I sat there trying to keep a straight face until my laugh came gushing out. "She went into the boys bathroom?"

"Yes and she stood there waiting for poor Eddie to come out." Emmett said.

"That is priceless." I said just imagining the whole scenario. Edward looked at me and gave me a small grin.

"Alright guys its time to get down to business." I turned my head towards Carlisle. I had completely forgotten he was even there.

"Edward I've already talked to Bella have you written any new songs lately? We need to start making a list for the next album."

"Yea, I've written a few new songs."

"About what?" Carlisle looked at him expectantly.

"Um about love and," his eyes shifted to glance at me and then went back to Carlisle, "and jealousy."

**So what do you think.....**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm apologizing in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I won't be able to update again till Tuesday so i thought I would post what I have done so far. Tell me what you think.**

"Oo does Edward have a whittle crush?" Emmett asked using baby talk.

"Shut it Emmett," Edward squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ha, I knew you and Tanya hit it off but I didn't know you hit it off that well." Jasper playfully punched Edward in the shoulder. "Way to go man!"

Edward, Emmett and Jasper all turned to me then. I knew Emmett and Jasper was waiting for me to make fun of Edward and Edward was hoping I would help bail him out of this. In reality though I couldn't do either. I felt like I was having an internal meltdown. _Come on Bella you can do this. Just make some sarcastic remark and your home free. _I couldn't think of anything to say though. For the first time in my life my mind was drawing a blank. So I said probably the worst possible thing I could.

"Wow Edward, I'm happy for you. You guys seem like a good match." and then to top it all off I gave him a wide smile.

Both Jasper and Emmett's expectant smiles dropped, surprised that I didn't insult him. I looked over at Edward and was surprised to see that he also wasn't smiling. His eyes were glazed over and he looked deep in thought. Slowly his eyes came back into focus and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Bella."

Edward stood up and walked out of the door to the bus slamming it behind him. We all stared after him in shock.

"I swear he has more mood swings than a girl." Emmett murmured.

"Okay then, I have to get going. Bella will you tell Edward to send those songs to me?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure thing Carlisle. Have a nice trip." Carlisle smiled at the three of us then walked out the door. I turned around and looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"Well I'm going to go find Edward, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay we'll be here." Jasper answered back as he and Emmett started pulling their Xbox 360 off the shelf.

I grabbed my coat and pulled it on as I walked off of the bus. I tried Edward's dressing room first but I wasn't all too surprised to see he wasn't there. I walked around the back lot for about twenty minutes before finally giving up and heading back to the bus. I sat on the couch and watched Emmett and Jasper's heated Halo battle for a while before finally deciding to retire to my room for the night. When I turned on my light I nearly fell over in surprise. Edward was sitting Indian style in the middle of my bed. He raised his head when he heard me enter.

"Did you really mean it?" he whispered.

"Mean what, Edward?" I replied back desperately trying to slow the beating of my heart.

"What you said before about me and Tanya."

_Oh right him and Tanya. God I hate the way that sounds. _"Of course I meant it Edward."

"Okay thanks, that really cleared something up for me," Edward walked to my door and then looked back his eyes glistening, "Goodnight Bella."

He softly closed the door behind him. I walked over to my bed and sat down thinking about the conversation we just had.

_Cleared something up? What does that mean?_

I fell asleep with a feeling in the bottom of my stomach that something really bad was about to happen.

I woke up early the next morning. I walked out to the tiny kitchenette and sat down. Aro was standing at the stove burning what looks to be his 4th batch of eggs.

"Why do you bother cooking Aro?"

"I don't really know it keeps me busy I guess," He dumped the skillet into the garbage can and sighed, "Unfortunately I suck at it."

"Here let me help."

I spent the rest of the morning cooking anything I could find in the fridge. I had the entire table overflowing with cookies and brownies. Aro was right it really was a good way to keep you busy. In fact I was able to keep my mind off the whole Edward issue until Edward walked in the door. Unfortunately he wasn't alone.

**So how was it? Next chapter we finally get to meet Alice and Rosalie! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter. We had an ice storm on Tuesday so I didn't have power until earlier this morning. I hope you like it.**

There are two things that I truly hate in this world. One would have to be tarantulas. I never quite understood the novelty of having a large hairy spider as a pet. The second though would have to be this god awful squeal Tanya calls a laugh.

Here I was filling the entire tour bus up with my "sorrow cookies" as I liked to call them and what does he do? Yeah, that's right he brings _her_ onto the bus.

"Eddie," her lovely shrill pierced the air. _Doesn't she know by now not to call him that? _"I want to go out somewhere not hide on this bus."

_Ah, yes she wants to flaunt him around the city. _Edward gave her an exasperated look.

"Where would you like to go Tanya?" Edward poorly tried to conceal the frustration in his voice.

When she let out another laugh I knew that I had had enough. I slammed down my cookie dough, effectively splattering the entire kitchen wall with raw eggs, and stared at them.

"What is _she_ doing here?" I stared Edward down hoping this would emphasize my point.

"Well I figured since we were leaving later today we could hang out some." He said this more to Tanya than to me.

"What giving her backstage passes to our next 3 concerts wasn't enough?" He looked at me startled. I knew at this point I wasn't really acting like myself but I was too far gone to care. For him to bring this…this monstrosity into my sanctuary was too much to handle.

"Why do you all the sudden have such a problem with this, Bella?" He continued to look at me strangely, "Aren't best friends suppose to support each other's decisions?"

"Yeah best friends are," I huffed as I walked out the door slamming it behind me. I walked around the back lot until I found myself standing in front of the one place I thought I would never go. I took a deep breath and then knocked on Jacob Black's door.

-

"Ah Bella," Jacob said as he sauntered smugly up to the door, "you know, I had a feeling you would be back."

"Yeah Jacob, look I just need a place to hide until the blond bimbo on my bus decides to leave. "

He gave me his smug smile once again. _My goodness, by the look on his face you would think I just told him I wanted to sleep with him. _

"And is there a reason you don't want to be around Edward's little girlfriend."

"One she is not his girlfriend and two I just don't like her. I mean come on, have you heard her laugh?"

"Well according to my sources, which are very reliable, she is his girlfriend as of 11:32 last night."

I had a snotty comeback already prepared but then Tanya and Edward came walking down the steps of our bus. They were holding hands and Edward was laughing at something she said. I could already feel my face start to burn up.

Jacob's laugh brought me back to the real world. "You have a crush on your best friend don't you?"

"I do not, take that back." I said suddenly feeling like a six year old girl again.

"Oh you so do, this is hilarious."

"It is not funny." I stood up a little straighter and tried to intimidate him.

He burst out laughing again, "Oh so you admit it."

"No I don't…. I …. Ugh just go away." I was completely frustrated by now.

"I hate to tell you Bella but you're standing in my trailer."

My face was beet red now as I turned around to walk out. "Oh wipe that stupid smile off your face will you."

"Of course Bella, but come back soon I rather enjoy these conversations." He said with the smile still plastered on his face.

I walked away with whatever dignity I had left and headed toward the bus. _Stupid Bella, why would you even think about going to Jacob Black's? _

_-_

The rest of the evening passed by quickly. We left around three in the afternoon to head to Seattle. _Good riddance Chicago. _I spent the majority of the trip hanging out with Emmett and Jasper and trying to completely ignore Edward. When we finally arrived in Seattle I pleasantly surprised to see that it was raining. I personally happen to love the rain since it reminded me of Forks.

I was glad to see Angela again as I got ready for our concert. She really was a nice person I was able to vent some of my Chicago frustrations to her.

After I was dressed and ready to go I walked into Emmett's room to see all the boys there along with two girls. There first girl had long flowing blonde hair that definitely made my self esteem lower by quite a few points. Her friend was short with spiky black hair and was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Bella," the short one nearly flew into my arms, "I am so excited to meet you. I already know that we are going to be great friends."

The blonde walked up to me next. "Hi Bella, I'm Rosalie and this is Alice. We were so excited when we won the backstage passes for your concert."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you to." I smiled at them. I really did already like them; they seemed very genuine and nice.

I looked around the room at the boys. Both Jasper and Emmett had sloppy lovesick smiles on their faces. _Oh man, please don't let them like the same one._

**Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a nice filler chapter. I can't wait to post up the next chapter because something really _interesting_ happens with the Bella Edward relationship. And of course remember that reviews make me write faster. Also would you like me to try an Edward point of view?**

We spent the rest of our pre-concert prep time talking with Alice and Rosalie. I have to admit it was nice to have some girls around. Going through grade school I didn't have to many girl friends since I was always paling around with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Not that I really minded that much but it was still nice to have a girl presence every once in a while. _Especially since they aren't Tanya. _

I was keeping a close eye on Jasper and Emmett the entire time but I still wasn't able to figure out which one they liked. All I could really tell was that they were definitely lusting over one them.

When it was time for the concert to actually begin Edward and I had to spend 10 minutes literally pulling Emmett and Jasper out of the room.

"They'll be there when you get back, Emmett." I whispered to him while grabbing one of his arms in an attempt to pull him out the door.

"No, shes so pretty. What if she leaves Bella?" He moaned back while staring at the two girls. Thankfully we were talking quietly so they didn't hear him. If they had they probably would have been running down the hall screaming stalker.

"Emmett, you are the drummer of Crimson! Come on act like a man already they'll be here when we get back."

"Your right Bella, I'm going to play so awesomely that it will knock her socks off."

I bit back the comment I was going to make and hustled Emmett onto the stage. Edward came a few seconds later dragging Jasper along.

"Geesh what has gotten into them." He whispered as he walked by me on the way to the microphone stand.

"I'm going to say the two girls waiting backstage." I laughed as I looked up toward Edward at the front of the stage.

He gave me his crooked smile his eyes shining with happiness. I heard the announcer introduce us and I turned toward the front of the stage as the spotlights hit us.

-

When the concert ended Jasper and Emmett booked it backstage so fast they we could barely see them. I shook my head at them and headed to my own dressing room. I was pleasantly surprised to see that Rosalie and Alice were actually waiting for me there. Alice poked her head out of the giant closet she was currently rustling through.

"Bella, I thought bands had costume designers working for them. These clothes are straight out of department stores."

I grinned sheepishly, "Well being in a band of three guys and a not so girly girl we never really cared much about our show outfits."

Alice and Rosalie looked as though someone had just hit them with a truck.

"You mean no one designs for Crimson." Rosalie was clutching her chest as though trying to prevent herself from having a heart attack. I shook my head.

"Oh my, it would be my dream to design for a band." Alice gazed off into the distance.

"Wait, you guys are designers?" I asked a plan already forming in my mind.

"Yeah right now we are just junior designers but Alice and I hope to open up a shop together." Rosalie piped up.

_Perfect._

"Well why don't you come design for us? We could definitely use a good pair of designers on our costumes and you get along with the band so well."

Alice and Rosalie's smiles were larger than what I even thought was humanely possible.

"Oh, are you sure Bella?" Alice looked at me worriedly.

"Of course I'm sure"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Alice started jumping up and down and before long Rosalie and I were joining her. Suddenly my door banged open.

"Bella we can't find the girls anywhere! You promised me they wouldn't leave." Poor Emmett looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"They are right here Emmett." I walked toward them and started to pull them out the door. "I need to ask you guys something."

-

"So is everyone okay with this." I was wringing my hands together nervously. I had dragged the three of them into Edward's dressing room to see what they thought about Alice and Rosalie joining us.

"Heck yes." Emmett was pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah Bella this is great." Jasper was sitting in a chair trying to look nonchalant but I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"This sounds like a good idea Bella." Edward said grinning at me. _Breathe Bella. _

"Good, lets go tell the girls."

We were about to walk out of the room when I held Emmett and Jasper back.

"Wait, you guys." I said holding my hand up like a stop sign.

"Whats up Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I know that you are both lusting after the girls and I have to know that you won't let this interfere with the band."

"What Jasper likes her two? No way man I saw her first!" Emmett bellowed.

"You did not and besides Emmett you would crush her!"

"You did not just stoop to that level. At least I'm not a toothpick."

"Emmett -"

"Guys!" I screamed, "stop this besides which one do you even like?"

"Why would you even have to ask, Rosalie of course!" Emmett said just as Jasper replied,

"Why would you even have to ask it's Alice!"

The two boys looked at each other blankly for a second. Then they stood up and gave each other a high five.

"This is so awesome man, awesome."

So now Rosalie and Alice joined us on our tour bus. I have to admit that the next two weeks were probably the best weeks of my life, it felt as if we were somehow complete. If only I had known how quickly it would all come crashing down.

**So.....**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year! I decided that because alot of you will be staying up till midnight tonight I would give you something to read. This is my longest chapter yet so tell me what you think.**

**_Warning: There is some profanity in this chapter._**

"No, that doesn't sound right." I furiously crossed off a few lines from the new song I was trying to write. I wrote a few more words before finally deciding to just give up completely on it. I crumpled the paper into a ball and placed it on a corner of my desk. I looked out the small window and watched the countryside pass by. Just as I was about to go get something to eat there was a small knock on the door.

"Hey Alice," I said as her spiky haired head appeared through a crack in the door.

"Hey Bella." She gracefully floated over to my bed and sat down on it. She glanced at the crumpled ball on my desk. "What's that?"

"Oh it's just a song I was working on."

"Really?" she nearly squealed, "Can I read it?"

"Sure but I'm warning you it's not very good." I tossed the paper to her.

She carefully smoothed the paper out on her knee. I watched as her eyes scanned over the piece of paper. Her eyebrows furrowed together for a second before a slow smile spread across her face.

"This is about Edward isn't it?"

My face turned bright red before I even had a chance to look down.

"No, it was just some random thoughts in my head." I lied.

She studied me for a moment, "You're lying."

"No I'm not why would you even think it's about Edward?"

She gave me her little evil grin again. "Oh come on. _I just want to show you she don't even know you. _**(a/n Who thinks they know what song this line is from?)**This is obviously about Tanya and Edward."

"Why would you think that?" I was already starting to panic in my mind.

Alice jumped off of my bed and headed for the door. "Well Bella, its obvious that you are in love with him. Don't worry though because he's in love with you too." She walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

I stared at the door after she left. _What the hell just happened here?_

_-_

We arrived in Orlando late that night. We had a show the following evening so tonight we were just relaxing. Jasper and Alice went to go find some dinner. _More likely they were finding an isolated place to make out. _Edward was downtown with Tanya. I had to hold my tongue when she showed up to surprise "her little Eddie". I was currently sitting in our small living room watching Emmett trying to woo Rosalie.

"Come on Rose, let's go to Disney World." He was down on his knees begging.

"Emmett all thats at Disney World is a bunch of over excited kids and sweating tourists. Why would I want to go there?" She looked at him like a parent would reprimand a child.

"Please Rose, we can go on Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad."

"And get my hair all wet." She was still trying to sound stern but I could see a hint of a smile forming on her lips. I could tell he was breaking her.

"Please Rosie." Emmett was still down on his knees.

At that Rosalie broke. "Fine Emmett we can go."

Emmett quickly stood up and started dragging her out the door.

"Wait Emmett," she squealed, "isn't the park closed?"

His smile got even wider. "Not anymore, that is the benefit of being part of Crimson."

He quickly hustled Rosalie out the door with Aro running after them.

"Geesh, you would think they would tell their bodyguard when they were leaving." He muttered before following them out the door and into the night.

I leaned back in my chair enjoying the peace and quiet. _Man, I seriously need to get a life._

-

I left the bus about 15 minutes after Emmett and Rosalie had left. There was a small bookstore right next to the back lot and I was hoping I could sneak over there before any of the fans saw me. Suddenly a tanned, strong arm grabbed me from behind. The person pushed me up against the wall as he put his hand over my mouth. I clawed frantically at the arm pinning me to the wall until I heard a voice.

"Shh Bella, calm down." he whispered into my ear.

"Jacob, why must you always surprise me?" I breathed out as I slowly slid down the wall.

He stared at me intently. "What were you doing out here?"

"Well since everyone is out on a date I figured instead of wallowing in self pity, I would go buy a book." I said as I stood up and brushed off the back of my jeans. I looked back toward the bus just in time to see Edward and Tanya furiously kissing by the front door. I could feel my hands clenching into fists.

He let out a low chuckle. "I see you haven't told him yet." He lowered his mouth to my ear. "Or if you have he is insanely stupid, I would take you anytime over her."

I chanced a quick glance toward the bus only to see Edward staring right back at us. I could only imagine what this scene looked like to him. He stared at us for a second longer before turning on his heel and walking inside.

Jacob turned at the sound of the door closing. "I think it's time I have a talk with Eddie boy. See you around Bella."

I watched Jacob walk into our bus before I came back to my senses. I ran onto the bus hoping they weren't going to try to kill each other.

-

"Why would I like Bella, Black." A sharp cruel came disguised in the form of Edward's velvety voice. "I have Tanya. So if you want her take her." _What is going on?_

"I'm surprised you don't want her Eddie." Jacob's voice came out as a sneer. I quietly backed into the shadows. I could see Edward standing in front of Jacob who was stretched lazily across the couch.

"Who would want her? I mean she can't even be put on the same scale as Tanya. Bella's basically just another guy." _No way._

I flew out of the shadows probably looking like a bat out of hell.

"Well I'm sorry I can't be girly enough for you Edward." I screamed trying to keep the angry tears from falling. "Why don't I just get out your way so you can go fuck your blonde bitch!"

I ran out of the living room but not before I saw the shock in Edward's eyes and that stupid smile of Jacob's again.

-

I went to go slam the door behind me but someone stuck their foot in right before it would close. I whipped the door open about to give them a piece of my mind. Edward's face was right in front of me and I could read the sadness etched across his face.

"Bella, Listen." He whispered. For some reason this made me even more angry.

"What Edward, are you here to invite me to a belching contest. Or wait, maybe you were getting a group of guys together to watch some fucking porn!" I was completely seeing red by this point.

"Bella, what I said-"

"That I can barely classify as a girl." I rolled my eyes. "Well here Edward."

I yanked my shirt up and over my head so I was standing there in all my Victoria's Secret glory. I watched as Edward's eyes practically popped out of his sockets before he quickly turned his eyes away. _Figures even in an argument Edward is still a gentlemen._

"Does this prove it for you Edward. I'm pretty sure it classifies me as a female."

"Bell-"

"Get out." I wasn't going to listen to him tonight. Or probably ever.

"Please-"

I grabbed to first thing my hand came to and chucked it at him. "GET OUT!"

Edward looked down at the shattered remains of what I had thrown. He gave another look toward me and all I could see was pain. He leaned down and picked up part of what I had thrown.

"Bella." he whispered.

I just slammed the door in his face. It wasn't until I had nearly cried my eyes out that I noticed what I had thrown. It was the small ceramic butterfly that Edward had made for me in 9th grade_._


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm glad you guys were okay with the fight. I have to admit it was very fun to write. Congrats to the few people who knew that line was from _Invisible by Taylor Swift_. This chapter is some filler but it is also very important. And I apologize for the shortness.**

When we first got our record deal we started a tradition within our band. Every Sunday afternoon no matter where we were we would grab a couple of pizzas and sit around a table. While we were shoving our faces with food we would talk about what happened that week. It could be anything from a fight with our parents to an interesting book we read. It was a great way to vent and we also got some of our best song material out of it.

Unfortunately even with all that had happened yesterday it looked like we were still going to do this, of course Emmett and Jasper were still out with the girls so they had no idea why we shouldn't do it. Edward had sat against my door for the good part of the morning trying to get me to talk to him. Eventually he started calling me hoping that he could annoy me into talking to him. Yeah, thats right I got 26 phone calls from _right outside my door._

So when our annual pizza afternoon time came I strolled out of my room looking like a perfect picture of ease. I yanked my chair out next to Emmett and slapped a piece of paper down on the table.

"Whoa, whats up with you?" Emmett joking asked.

_Wrong question buddy. _I just growled at him in response.

I gestured toward the paper. "This is my song and I'm singing it, tonight." I kept my gaze right on Edward.

"But Bella I thought you were afraid you would get stage fright if you sang in front of everyone."

"I've been playing a guitar in front of millions of people every night, Jasper, I'm pretty sure that's harder than just singing." I still hadn't broken my gaze from Edward's eyes. "So are you guy's going to let me sing it or not?"

Finally Edward spoke, "If you want to sing Bella then sing but we haven't set your lyrics to music yet."

"Already done, Eddie, all I need is to show it to Emmett and Jasper you don't have to do a thing." And with that I turned around and walked back into my room. Right before I closed the door I saw Jasper pick up my lyrics.

"Holy shit Edward, have you read this?"

–

There were several knock frantic knocks on my door not even 30 seconds after I closed my door.

"You are seriously insane if you think I'm going to open that door Edward." I started hanging up some shirts in my closet.

"Bella it's me and Rosalie." Alice's soft voice came through the door.

"I really don't want to talk you guys." I yelled back through the door.

"We have brownies and ice cream."

It took me all of 3 steps to whip the door open and grab the container out of Alice's hand.

"I'm only doing this for the brownies." I mumbled through a mouth full of amazingly rich and fudgy brownies. Alice and Rose plopped down on my bed and made themselves comfortable.

"Alright spill Bella." Rose's voice "kindly" demanded.

The strange thing was that I actually found myself telling them the whole story. I managed to polish off the entire tray of brownies and about half the container of ice cream in the time it took to finish the story.

"Well it sound's like Edward is just a huge ass." Alice's eyes had lost their usual playfulness and were now cold.

"Wait if Edward said all that why does he look like his puppy just died." Rosalie asked.

"Oh um....well... I kinda threw a ceramic butterfly at him that he had made me." I said sadly.

"Wait you threw _the_ butterfly at him." I whipped my head toward the door to see Emmett and Jasper standing there.

"The little ceramic one, yes."

Jasper looked at Emmett worriedly. "Isn't that the one Edward made almost a hundred different versions of because he was worried she wouldn't lik-"

Emmett slapped his hand over Jasper's mouth. "Yeah Jasper, crap this is bad."

They left my doorway and headed toward Edward's room I just shrugged it off and started to prepare for the concert. I had a song to sing.

**So I have two main choices for Bella's song. It's going to most likely either be _Cold as You_ or _You're Not Sorry_. And yes I know those are both by Taylor Swift but I think her songs are the most relatable for this story. So tell me which one you like better. Or you can always suggest another song.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright I took everyone's review into consideration and the winning song is posted in this chapter. Sorry for those who liked the other song because I think both songs are truly great. Keep up the reviews they really make me smile. _Oh and to my anonymous reviewer Wendy I looked up the lyrics to the song you suggested and they were hilarious. I'll have to keep those in mind for a future story._**

**Since this is a short chapter I might post again later tonight if i have time otherwise it will be up tomorrow morning.**

At exactly 4:30 that afternoon Alice and Rosalie waltzed into my dressing room wearing identical evil grins. They dropped 4 plastic bags on my dresser and a couple of tubes of lipstick and mascara rolled out. I glared at the tubes that had been summoned right out of my own personal hell.

"What am I suppose to do with that?" I said holding a tube of lipstick between my thumb and pinkie finger like it was a biohazard.

"That young grasshopper, is what will make Edward want to rip his own eyes out for ever thinking you didn't look like a girl."

Rosalie pulled out a white garment bag from behind her. She slowly unzipped it as if trying to build up the anticipation. "And this will completely finish him." She unzipped the bag the rest of the way and pulled out the outfit with a flourish.

I felt a small smile start to tug on my lips. It was a silky red halter paired with a denim mini skirt. Sure, it wasn't that special of an outfit for some girls but on little old tomboy Bella it was going to make him drop to his knees.

Alice pushed me into a chair and grabbed some tweezers.

"Oh no Alice, please tell me your not going to do what I think." I tried to plead for my life or at the very least my comfort.

"Oh yes Bella if we are going to do this we are going to go all the way." I could of swore I heard an evil laugh.

I grabbed the armrest of the chair and slowly counted down from ten. _Let the torture begin._

-

I carefully walked down the hallway trying to learn how to walk in these heels. _God, if I trip in these heels on stage Alice and Rose are so dead._ I slowly walked up to Edward's door where I could hear the hushed voices of the three guys. _Okay Bella you can do this. _

I whipped open the door and sat down across from Edward. He was staring at me with his mouth partway open. I'm not even sure if he realized he was staring.

"Bella-"

"You have the music ready for my song right Jasper." I interrupted him.

"Well yeah, but whats with the wardrobe change?"

"What, you don't like it?" I put to use my little puppy dog eyes on him.

"Well I think Belly-welly looks hot!"

"Thanks Emmett it means a lot. I'll see you guys on stage." I walked out the door leaving Edward still staring at the place I had been.

-

We had finished our entire playlist of songs when Emmett decided he wanted to make the announcement.

"You guys want to hear Bella sing!" he shouted from behind the drum set.

I took the loud cheers that arose in the stadium as approval. I glanced over at Edward who gave me a sad smile and tossed the microphone to me. He walked off the stage but stopped just behind the curtain where he could still see me. I gave him a flirtatious grin and then turned back to the audience. _Alright it's now or never._

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down_

_And its taking me this long baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again but not this time around_

I could see why Edward liked singing so much it really was an amazing feeling. I put all of my raw anger into the song.

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I won't believe you baby like I did before _

_You're not sorry no, no, no_

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of singers_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause its worked each time before_

I think I've loved him since I punched Newton for him in the third grade. And there were times I would of swore he had felt the same.

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away no_

_You use to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I won't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

The crowd erupted into cheers and I stood in the spotlight for a moment soaking it all in. Slowly I turned my head to see what Edward's reaction was. But he wasn't there. He had never heard my song.

**And of course the song was You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my favorite chapter so far......**

"Bella, that was amazing." Carlisle came running down the hall and swept me into a hug. "I've gotten calls from six radio stations in Orlando alone asking if you are going to record that track."

"I don't know Carlisle, I mean I kinda meant for that song to be a one time thing."

"Nonsense Bella did you hear them out there they loved it. That song could very well top the billboard charts." I could already see the money signs appearing in his eyes. "Oh and just imagine if you did a duet with Edward, that would just drive the crowd wild."

"No," I sternly stated, "I will not sing with Edward or just plain talk to him ever again."

Carlisle gave me a questioning glance. "Why?"

"Well for one he didn't even have the balls to listen to me sing." I mumbled under my breath.

"He did Bella, he stayed for the whole thing. He left right after you finished."

"If he stayed to hear the song why would he run off then?"

"I don't know Bella," Carlisle started to walk down the hallway. When he reached the end he turned back toward me and yelled "but whatever is going on between you too, fix it."

_Easier said than done._

-

It was late by the time I reached my room on the bus. As soon as I left the arena I was swarmed by reporters all intent on questioning me.

"_Bella, what inspired you to write that song?"_

"_Well I tend to write things that express what I'm feeling at that moment. It's a great outlet."_

"_Isabella, there have been recent photos taken showing you with Jacob Black of New Moon. Are you two dating?" I had a hard time controlling my laughter on that one. _

"_No we are just ...acquaintances."_

"_Bella, was that song written about Edward?" I stopped walking and looked at the reporter._

" _No, it wasn't. It was just written about guys in general." I really hope I've gotten better at lying._

I shook my head thinking back to those reporters questions. Man, any halfway decent reporter could probably see right through those lies. I opened up my door and flicked on the light. _Holy crap._

-

I was surrounded by ceramic butterflies. There had to be close to a hundred of them. They were overflowing on my dresser, bed and desk. A few had even been laid carefully on my windowsill.

"What is-"

"Bella." I slowly turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway. "Choose a butterfly."

"What are you talking about Edward?" I was still looking around the room at all the butterflies.

"I made these, all of them, when I made your first butterfly." He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me. "My art teacher thought I was crazy because everyday I would make three butterflies but they had to be perfect because I was going to give one to you. So choose one, whichever one you like."

"Edward, I really don't think a butterfly is going to make up for what you said." Now that the initial shock was wearing off I remembered I was suppose to be mad at him.

"Bella," he breathed, "I'm sorry. You see everyday my thoughts have been wrapped around this girl. Shes in my dreams every night."

"Tanya." I really didn't want to hear about this.

He held up a finger to shush me. "Every morning I would wake up thinking _No, not her_ because you see this girl was so amazing and so pure, no guy deserved her."

He looked me straight in the eye before continuing. "And then Jacob Black came in and plucked my dreams straight out my head. So I did what any stupid teenage guy would do. I tried everything I possibly could to deny it. _No, not her. _So I tried to compare her to Tanya but the problem was I couldn't. She shattered the scale, it was impossible to compare them. _No, not her._"

"Do you see the problem yet, Bella?"

I shook my head. I was to engrossed in his story to speak.

"The problem is Bella. I tried everything to deny it. _No, not her._ But I couldn't. Because don't you see Bella, it's you."

**And I've decided to be a mean little writer and leave it there. So tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**All I ask is that you guys please don't hunt me down after reading this chapter.**

Regret, it's one of those human emotions that I'm pretty sure a lot of people wished doesn't exist. It's been exactly 2 days, 14 hours and 36 minutes since what Emmett has playfully dubbed "The Butterfly Incident". Of course I wouldn't expect any outsider to actually understand what happened during the incident. They think Edward did it to get back my friendship, they don't know what else was said from either sides.

"_And then Jacob Black came in and plucked my dreams straight out my head. So I did what any stupid teenage guy would do. I tried everything I possibly could to deny it. No, not her. So I tried to compare her to Tanya but the problem was I couldn't . She shattered the scale, it was impossible to compare them. No, not her."_

"_Do you see the problem yet, Bella?"_

_I shook my head. I was to engrossed in his story to speak._

"_The problem is Bella. I tried everything to deny it. No, not her. But I couldn't. Because don't you see Bella, it's you."_

_What do you say when the guy you've been in love with for practically all your life admits he loves you back. Yes, heck yes? That should be the only question you face._

"_Eddie!"_

_Now what do you say when that person's girlfriend conveniently shows up? Yeah that's right. He doesn't even have the decency to break up with his girlfriend before telling you he loves you. So, what do you say?_

"_What Edward, was Tanya going to be your backup plan in case things didn't work out between us? Or was I just going to be your convenient on tour fling when Tanya wasn't here?"_

"_No Bella what I said was true, I meant every word." He looked like he was going to be sick._

_Tanya looked at me then Edward and went back to me again._

"_Are you cheating on me Eddie? How could you, you said you loved me!"_

_There are certain phrases that you hear in you life that make you just want to curl up in a ball and cry. Like when your little and your mom tells you your dog has died. Or when you get older and you boss tells you your fired from your dream job. Well hearing this phrase come from Tanya's mouth tops that list. _

"_No …Tanya …just leave right now okay?"_

"_Eddie …tell me what's going on here?"_

"_You know Edward, you can't just buy back my happiness or mold it out of clay. Don't tell me what I want to hear either." I was trying to prevent myself from curling up in my little ball right now. _

"_I will not be your little on tour fling." I walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye. _

"_I will not come in second to Tanya."_

"_And I will not be your best friend any longer." And then I walked out the door._

_Once I got into the hallway I was immediately attacked by Alice and Rosalie._

"_Oh Bella, tell us everything that happened!" Alice's faced was all scrunched up in excitement._

"_He told us about the butterflies Bella. So what did he say?" Even calm Rosalie had a smile on her face._

"_Who let Tanya in?" I asked._

"_What are you talking about Bella?" Alice's smile dropped half an inch._

"_Who … let … Tanya … in?" I repeated this time making each word it's own sentence._

"_Oh Bella don't tell me Tanya's here." Rosalie looked at me sadly._

"_She is with Edward in my room. Doing god knows what." I barely whispered the last part._

_I left Alice and Rose on the hallway and walked into the kitchen. I sat down on a chair and rested my head in my hands. Such an idiot._

So its now been 2 days, 14 hours and 52 minutes since "The Butterfly Incident". And it has also been 1 day, 2 hours and 3 minutes since Tanya went to People magazine and sold them the insider story of the incident.

**You just got to hate Tanya. So....**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the wait. I had exams this week so I was busy studying for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_There was a special surprise for the Crimson fans who were at last Sunday's Orlando concert. The band's lead guitarist, Isabella "Bella" Swan,18, surprised the fans by singing a song she wrote. You're Not Sorry has become the number one downloaded song on the itunes chart since Sunday's concert. There have been rumors swirling throughout the Crimson Universe as to what what caused the normally shy Bella to step into the spotlight and sing. People spoke exclusively to Tanya Denali, girlfriend of lead singer Edward Masen,18, as to what the inspiration was behind You're Not Sorry. _

_People: First off Tanya, tell us about how you met Edward._

_Tanya: (laughs) Well actually I, like, have Bella to thank for that. She gave my best friend, Lauren, and I backstage passes after one of her, like, interviews on the Ellen show. When I met Edward we, like, hit it off really well and, like, the rest is history._

_People: So you say you know what Bella's inspiration was for You're Not Sorry. Tell us about it._

_Tanya: Basically her inspiration was like jealousy. Bella was mainly jealous of mine and Eddie's relationship.(giggles) When he tried to tell her about us they got into a huge argument. So she had to go and write a little hate song about it._

Ugh, I set the magazine article down and glanced around Denny's diner. It was practically deserted except for an elderly couple who took no notice of the distressed rock star in the booth next to them. I ran my hands in smoothing circles over my eyes and skimmed to the last paragraph of the article.

_Whether the inspiration for You're Not Sorry truly was jealousy or not the music critics at People agree; the best songs come from jealous song writer's. _

_Vote now at People's website as to whether or not you like Bella's song._

"Edward why would you date such an idiot." I sighed desperately wishing for a lighter to just burn this magazine.

"I have no idea." A smooth voice said from across the table.

I glanced up to see Edward slide into the booth and face me. His green eyes glanced at me cautiously almost as if he was afraid I was going to murder him for being in my presence. I wasn't going to. At least not yet.

"I broke up with Tanya." He whispered still looking at me cautiously. "I didn't like the way she went to the press and made you sound like a jealous freak when its not true." _Wrong, Tanya was exactly right on that point. _

"I'm not even really sure why I dated her in the first place," he continued, "I meant what I said in that room Bella. I meant everything."

I looked up into his eyes and I could see sadness in them.

"Edward it's just that I really can't trust you anymore. I never know if I'm talking to my best friend Edward or the rock star Edward anymore."

"Bella, I haven't changed and you know that. I've been stupid but I haven't changed."

"Unfortunately Edward, you have."

Just then a female teenage waitress came walking up to us. She had long red hair and a phony smile on her face.

"Hi, welcome to Denn-. Oh my gosh, you guys are Crimson. I love you guys. Oh wait till I tell my friends I met Crimson."

My patience was already used up for the day. "Yes we are Crimson. Which means you will be getting one hell of a tip if you just go back into the kitchen and get me a plate of French toast and not tell anyone we are here." I could hear a slight chuckle from across the table.

"Oh of course Bella, by the way I love your song. I just went through a rough breakup and I've been playing it on repeat all day."

She then left and walked back into the kitchen. I turned back around in my seat to face Edward. Unfortunately he was already gone.

-

"Oo, let's find out what your horoscope shows for your love life Bella." Alice cooed from where she was laying on my bed.

I was sitting on the floor of my room with Rosalie surrounded by girly teen magazines and chocolate bars. The girls had attacked me when I came back from Denny's and said that while we were driving to Atlanta we were going to have girl time. Which means we had seven hours to go through every magazine imaginable.

"I already know what it says about my love life." I leaned back against the wall. "You will be screwed over repeatedly this year. You should just give up and become a nun."

Rosalie and Alice broke out in fits of laughter. Rose screwed on the cap to her bubble gum nail polish and looked at me.

"You know that's not true Bella. You could get any guy you want."

"Not any guy." I mumbled while examining my feet.

Alice poked her head over the edge of the bed. "Yes, you could get that guy to. Here listen to your horoscope: _What's up with your flirting skills? Did you lose the manual? Pathetic! You haven't made eye contact with anyone in days, okay, hours. You're single, he's single! Get with the program and charm the pants off of him. Who knows? Someone interesting is bound to respond. _**(A/n Yes this is an actual horoscope. My friend read it to me at lunch today)**

I raised my eyebrows. "You can not be serious Alice. It does not say that."

"It so does, here if you don't believe me read it for yourself." I snatched the magazine out of her hand.

"Oh wow, it really does say that."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "Told you so."

-

When we finally reached Atlanta we were met in the backlot by Carlisle. He climbed aboard the bus and gave us all a large smile.

"Hey welcome to Atlanta you guy's." He looked over at me. "Bella, I booked a recording studio for tomorrow morning so we can actually release You're Not Sorry as a single instead of just having the concert version, is that okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I could already feel butterflies forming in my stomach. _Come on Bella, Edward does this all the time._

"While Bella is recording, Edward you are going to be at an interview with Entertainment weekly." Carlisle continued, "And Jasper and Emmett we have a photo shoot for the Got milk campaign with you two. Is everyone clear on the schedule tomorrow morning?"

We all shook our head excitedly. I could hear Emmett whispering to Jasper,

"See they chose us for the photo shoot because we are the sexy band members."

I rolled my heyes at his childish comment.

"Also, you guys are going to perform at a charity concert next month. Edward and Bella, I want you guys to sing a duet at this." Carlisle glanced at us expectantly.

_Shit._

**Alright you guys I need suggestions for a duet between Edward and Bella. I'm looking for something that kind of has a love-hate feel to it. If you have any suggestions just put them in a review. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have to say I was slightly saddened by the fact that I only got about half the usual number of reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter.**

**Also on a sad and happy note A Band Called Crimson is almost finished just about 3 more chapter now. I'm really going to miss writing this story.**

**Okay in this chapter the song lyrics are going to be in **_italics. _**The first lyric comes from **_I need you by Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill. _**The rest of the lyrics are from **_Bring me to life by Evanescence. _**Unfortunately I do not own either songs. **

**-**

"A duet Carlisle?" I stammered. "Does that really fit the Crimson image?"

"It's a charity concert for one, Bella," Carlisle hid a smile, "plus after your song the other night I think every girl in America is dying to hear you sing with Edward."

I heard Jasper whisper to Emmett behind me, "We tried to tell her this could backfire."

"Would you guys please just shut up!" I yelled releasing some of my pent up anger.

"Sorry your highness," Emmett said while bowing down to me, "we shall not even think about crossing you again."

"You guys are hopeless." I turned around to face Carlisle, "Just one duet right?"

"Yes Bella," Carlisle looked over at Edward. "Are you okay with this Edward?"

Edward was perched on the kitchen counter, in a black t-shirt and green and black plaid pajama pants, swirling the remains of his cereal with his spoon.

"I'm not going to force her to sing with me if she doesn't want to, Carlisle." Edward gave a small sigh and then went back to swirling his cereal. _Man, could he be anymore depressing?_

"Nonsense Edward, of course she wants to sing with you right Bella?"

"Of course," I stood up and headed toward my room, "One sappy love song coming right up."

_

Edward ran a hand through his hair making it slightly messier than it already was.

"Bella we can't do this." He muttered sadly as he watched me pace across the room.

"And why not Edward," I snapped, "how hard can it be to just write one silly little love song?"

"It doesn't mean anything Bella. _I need you like a lighthouse needs a coast. _This is bull and you know it. You don't mean any of these lyrics."

"You don't have to mean anything to just sing words off of a piece of paper."

He just stared at me from across the table. I suddenly felt very self conscious in my seat. He was staring at me with such an intensity I was afraid I was going to suddenly burst into flames.

"How do you do that?" I whispered.

He tore his gaze away from my eyes. "Do what?"

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors, leading you down into my core." _

He smiled at me. "Your eyes have always been a true window to your soul."

"Goodness clichéd much, Edward."

"They have been sad though lately, and lifeless." Edward continued, "they don't have any fire left in them."

"What do you expect Edward this last month has been hell." I studied his face intently. "It's like I'm waiting for someone to just.... _Bring me to life._"

I watched as Edward's eyes widened slightly as he took in what I said. It was now or never. And there is no better time than the present.

"Edward," I breathed _"Wake me up inside"_

He shook his head and leaned over the table. "_Can't wake up."_

"I've been _frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling. Only you are the life among the dead." _I wasn't even aware of what I was saying, I was just letting it all spill out now.

"_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside."_

"God damn it Edward, Tanya?" I slammed my fist on the table. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

He just shook his head again and stared at me with his piercing green eyes. "_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me."_

"_Wake me up inside."_

"_Can't wake up."_

"_Wake me up inside."_

"_Save me."_

At this point both Edward and I had stood up, my chair falling to the ground with a loud crash behind me. It didn't even bother me. We both started walking around the table never breaking eye contact.

"_Call my name and save me from the dark." _I whispered.

"_Wake me up."_

"_Bid my blood to run, before I come undone"_

"_Save me."_

"_Save me from the nothing I've become. Don't let me die here, there must be something more."_

We had both reached the end of the table and I was standing less than a foot from Edward. I looked up at Edward to see that same unfamiliar emotion swirling through his eyes. I carefully rose up on my tiptoes and brought my mouth to his ear.

"_Bring me to life." _

And with that Edward bent down and took my mouth with his.

**All I can say is finally. Also I did change the order of lyrics so it fit the explanation better but they are the same lyrics.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for not getting out this chapter sooner. It was originally longer but I took down the second part because I didn't feel it was ready yet. I figured some of the chapter is better than nothing right?**

**Also I was discussing this story with my best friend when I had another idea for this story. It would take a good amount of chapters so I figured I could make it a sequel but I'm going to leave it up to you guys as to whether or not you would like me to write it. This would probably be my summary for it. _After the success of Bella's single You're Not Sorry she is offered a solo recording contract. This would mean more money, photo shoots and a chance to branch out even further into stardom. But could this choice cause Bella to lose control over her own life and what will it do to the band called Crimson._**

**So anyways its up to you guys. And now before my authors note becomes even longer than the chapter, Chapter 18.**

I walked quickly through the hotel lobby, my heels clacking loudly on the marble floor. I tugged on my hat trying to get it to cover as much of my face as possible. I turned left at the elevators continuing my journey to the conference rooms in the west wing of the hotel. I was about to open the door when warm fingers suddenly intertwined with mine.

"Hello Edward." I smiled as he spun me around so I was facing him.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured back as he placed light kisses along my neck.

"As much as I appreciate this sudden burst of affection, what brought this on?" I sighed as he moved from my neck to my shoulder.

"Well I figure if I have to sit in a meeting for the next hour with Carlisle and the concert venue employees pretending that the amazing, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, Isabella Swan is sitting across from me and I don't care about it, I'm getting my fix here in the hallway."

I gave a short laugh before walking away from him and grabbing the door handle once again.

"Oh and Edward, just to let you know, flattery will not get you out of paying me back the ten dollars you owe me."

I heard him something that sound distinctly like "come on" before finally opening the door and walking in to the conference room to join Jasper and Emmett.

_-_

"So Bella, Edward, you got the duet all figured out right?" Carlisle said tilting his head in our direction.

I happened to glance across the table and saw Emmett who was currently doodling what looked shockingly like Carlisle falling off of a building, with no parachute might I add.

"Yep, we got it all figured out." I grabbed the notepad from Emmett when Carlisle turned his head and started discussing something with John, who was the head manager at The Allstate Center where the concert was going to be held.

Emmett turned in his seat and gave me his best attempt at the sad puppy dog look.

"No Emmett, geesh, act like you were 19 now will you."

"Bella have some fun. You know that Carlisle and John are going to be sitting there for the next hour discussing everything down to spotlight placement so we're going to be bored for the next hour anyways." Jasper said as he mimicked Emmett's puppy dog look. He then gave Edward a quick elbow in the ribs.

Edward had a silent conversation with Jasper then turned toward me. He then decided to do the cruelest thing possible to a girl. He unleashed the full power of his crooked smile on me. I looked back down at the notebook before flipping it open to a clean page and drawing a tic-tac-toe board.

-

"You are going to look amazing." Alice proclaimed as she practically sang the last word.

I was standing on a milk crate in the middle of the living area of the tour bus. All three couches were covered with yards of brightly covered fabric and Rosalie and Alice circled me like vultures pining different fabric to me.

"Oh I have the best idea. It's going to be perfect." Rose proclaimed while running into her room.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Alice who just gave me a huge smile.

"Okay I got it." Rosalie walked back in and tossed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans at me. I just stared at her.

"Well what are you waiting for go put them on!" She grabbed me by the arm and gently pushed me into the bathroom. _Yeah, right._

I slid the jeans on and they fit nicely. Very nicely, I observed as I spun around in front of the mirror. I walked back out and stood on the milk crate again.

"Oh this is going to be awesome."Alice squealed as she picked up a pale yellow silk fabric. "Arm's up Bella."

I obliged and watched her and Rose drape the fabric around my upper body creating a strapless shirt. They then left some fabric behind me fall down past my thighs.

I gave a quick spin in the mirror before proclaiming that it was the best outfit yet.

"Well you know us we had to give you an outfit that you can shove in Tanya's face when announcing to the whole world you won."

Now I knew why Rosalie and I got along so well.

**A nice little happy filler chapter for you.**


	19. Epilogue

**The Final Chapter of A Band Called Crimson.**

_**Epilogue**_

Standing on stage with the spotlight shining in my eyes I can't help but feel as if we've gone in a full circle. In less than year I've gone from being tomboy Isabella from Forks to fame as a member of Crimson. In the past month I've gone from having Edward as my best friend, to my enemy, to my boyfriend. But hey, life works in funny ways.

I sat down on the stage letting my legs dangle off the edge. Some of the crew members gave me quizzical looks but let me stay in my little thought bubble.

It wasn't until I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist that I was jerked out of my thoughts.I looked up into inviting green eyes staring back at me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I smiled at him before noticing that his hair was sticking out every which way.

"What did the hair stylist just give up on you?" I laughed.

"No, supposedly its one of my main symbols of my status of sex god. The stylist took one look at me and says my hair just screams sex appeal." He laughed before glancing back down at me. "You still have to answer my question though."

"I'm fine Edward, I was just thinking about the past year." I glanced out among the rows of chairs that were now starting to fill with guests. Cameras started going off upon seeing me and Edward perched at the end of stage.

I stood up and held out an arm toward Edward. "Come on we got a duet to sing."

"Oh speaking of which I have a little surprise for you."

"It's not going to be anything embarrassing is it?"

"Nope" He said, popping the p, "unless you think my singing is embarrassing."

"You didn't..."

"Oh yeah I did."

-

Edward's and my duet went off perfectly. The crowd was screaming and I could only imagine the money symbols that must have been showing up in Carlisle's eyes. I sang You're not Sorry to the screaming crowd and was shocked to see the crowd singing along. But I think it was Edward's song that completely melted away my insides and brought tears to every breathing girl in the audience's eyes.

He sat down behind a piano and finally showed the fans some of his amazing piano skills. Which I have to say I was slightly jealous of, I kinda wanted to keep that talent all for myself. He took one glance at me, winked and then started to sing.

_Every time our eyes meet,_

_this feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close_

_to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams ..._

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_it just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin,_

_the taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_your hair all around me_

_baby you surround me_

_you touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes …_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_it just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_with you by my side_

_Forever and every_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do _

_I'm so in love with you,_

_it just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_with you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do _

_baby oh baby_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you..._

When Edward finished his song he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him. He slowly tilted my head back before pulling me into one of the most passionate kisses I have ever experienced. I was vaguely aware of camera flashes going off but once his tongue ran across my bottom lip all sane thought flew out the window. It wasn't until Edward released me that I remembered we still had an audience. I couldn't help the huge grin that slid onto my face when one thought hit me.

Beat that Tanya.

**Alright you guys, I want to thank Absolutely Cullen for the song it really is such a beautiful song. It's called Amazed by you by Lonestar. Thank you to all my reviewers!**

_**Also on an exciting note I will be writing a sequel to this. It will most likely be named A Solo Called Is. If I get a lot of reviews on my epilogue I'll be motivated to have it up tomorrow :)**_

**Thanks again for making my first story a success!**

**Forever Raining**


	20. Sequel

**Just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is up! **

**It is called A Solo Called Is and can be found on my author's page. **

**Go check it out!**


End file.
